


Гарантия всеобщего внимания

by whatnotness



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то в городе бушует банда суперсильных наркоманов, где-то летает новый Человек-паук, а Тони Старк только что в прямом эфире признался, что лучший секс в его жизни был с Капитаном Америкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гарантия всеобщего внимания

Телефон начинает вибрировать, как только Тони выходит из телестудии.  
\- Скажи, что ты надрался до полной невменяемости, - говорит Стив. – И едешь в больницу лечиться от алкоголизма.  
\- Это спасёт меня от смерти? – уточняет Тони. И тут же добавляет: - Сомневаюсь. Я возмутительно трезв.  
\- Тобой давно не проламывали стены?  
Тони усмехается, зажимая трубку плечом.  
\- О, жесткий секс. Мне нравится. Двойной эспрессо, - говорит он невысокой девушке в фирменной кепке и выслушивает, как Стив на другом конце трубки раздает приказы - потрясающая мелодия, которой можно наслаждаться бесконечно. – Спасибо, радость моя.  
Стив замолкает на секунду, а Тони расписывается на протянутом журнале и забирает кофе. 

Где-то в городе бушует банда суперсильных наркоманов, где-то летает новый Человек-паук, а Тони Старк только что в прямом эфире признался, что лучший секс в его жизни был с Капитаном Америкой. 

\- Ты перешёл черту, - говорит Стив. Он снова серьёзен, собран и не отвлекается от разговора на спасение мира.  
\- Кэп, новость перестанет быть скандальной, как только очередная модель упадёт в припадке на показе мод, или Том Круз опубликует свой брачный контракт.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Сравнение с Томом Крузом задевает твоё самолюбие? – уточняет Тони. – Как насчёт Криса Эванса? Говорят, его взяли на роль тебя в новом фильме.  
\- Не отвлекайся. Мы с тобой не спали.  
\- Но в моих мечтах ты был лучшим! У тебя сильные руки, большой член и ты используешь свой стратегический гений даже в постели.  
Стив молчит, а потом снова прерывается на то, чтобы кого-то отчитать, но Тони преследует ощущение, что буря миновала.  
Обидно, он рассчитывал отвлечь Стива от Америки хотя бы на час.

*  
Удивительное дело, в своём сине-бело-красном костюме Стив совсем не напоминает клоуна. Тони списывает это на слишком суровую линию подбородка, сжатые губы и почти прозрачные глаза – образ клоунов разбивается о ту силу, которую излучает Стив. С другой стороны, Тони допускает тот факт, что все американцы уже давно привыкли к его образу: комиксы про Капитана Америку, плакаты на стену, мультики и фильмы, у людей просто не возникает никаких лишних ассоциаций.  
Без формы Стив точно выглядит намного лучше. 

Первым делом он бросает под нос Тони пачку газет.  
\- Я должен читать? – лениво уточняет тот, не разлепляя век.  
\- Можешь просто посмотреть картинки, - говорит Стив. 

С первой страницы на Тони смотрит кричащая надпись о скандалах, тайнах жизни команды Альтимейтс и настоящей любви Железного Человека. Все газеты похожи друг на друга, только в одной, самой желтой, пометка о грядущей свадьбе задвинула в угол правду о том, что всё правительство – инопланетяне.

\- Публика любит нас, - говорит Тони. – Смотри, они даже вставили наше совместное фото в сердечко.  
\- Фьюри в ярости.  
\- А здесь нам присвоили собственный логотип!  
\- Бартон весь день отпускает сальные шутки.  
\- Кажется, такого бума не было, даже когда я собирался жениться на Наташе. Надо было сразу выбирать тебя, - говорит Тони и в следующий момент он съезжает по дивану с горящей от боли челюстью. – Ауч.  
Стив стоит над ним с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
\- Скажи им, что я пошутил. – Тони кривит губы в усмешке и садится, цепляясь за штанины Стива. – Что я был пьян. Или я могу сказать, что всё было как в тумане, и на самом деле я перепутал – лучший секс у меня был с Фьюри.  
Он резко бьет Стива по ногам и откидывается назад – срабатывают эффект неожиданности и злость, и Стив падает на вытянутые руки, придавливая Тони к спинке.  
\- Если за нами сейчас следят папарацци, у них появился первый компромат, - смеется Тони.  
Ему легко и весело, впервые за долгое время не хочется пить, потому что в голове шумит, а тени на стене и без того выплясывают джигу.  
Стив не говорит «заткнись», или «сейчас будет тебе компромат», или «ты сам напросился»; он просто целует, кусает за нижнюю губу, а Тони пытается перехватить контроль, и поцелуй выходит грубым, глубоким, почти болезненным. Они не отрываются друг от друга, Тони стонет, а у Стива заметно дрожат руки.  
\- Твою мать, - говорит Стив, опаляя горячим дыханием губы. 

Челюсть всё ещё сводит от удара, каждый новый поцелуй отдает затаённой болью, и Тони вздрагивает раз за разом, но не успевает выругаться. Он не успевает даже думать, с трудом помнит, как срывал с себя рубашку, как тянул со Стива футболку, как они снимали штаны, и Стив задел журнальный столик ногой – тот разлетелся стеклянными осколками по ковру.  
Тони благодарит себя за предусмотрительность – диваны в его доме широкие, твёрдые, с них нельзя соскользнуть, упасть на битое стекло, в их ситуации это было бы слишком мелодраматично. Тони упирается локтями в мягкую обивку, когда Стив в него входит – мучительно долго, медленно, глубоко, и рвано дышит куда-то в затылок, целует плечи, засасывает кожу на шее. Тони прогибается в пояснице, снова стонет, когда Стив сжимает его член и начинает двигаться – не толкается, не спешит, чёрт, думает Тони, этот сукин сын и сейчас просчитывает траектории, планы, стратегии, этот сукин сын слишком идеальный – а потом Тони снова не думает, потому что Стив находит ритм.  
Чёртов идеальный ритм для лучшего секса.  
У Тони перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна, он, кажется, ругается и перестает себя сдерживать, стонет в голос, и то, что Стив сбивается при этом, останавливается, кажется небольшой личной победой. Цветные пятна сливаются в белую вспышку, Стив прижимает его ближе, кожа к коже, они почти сливаются, и Тони снова начинает двигаться, быстро, быстрее, чувствуя бешеную пульсацию чуть ли не во всём теле.  
Стив ломает край дивана.

*  
\- Я согрешил, отче, - говорит Тони, оглядывая разрушения, - я обманул прессу.  
Стив заинтересованно приподнимает брови.  
\- Лучший секс у меня был не с Капитаном Америкой, - продолжает Тони. Он выжидает театральную паузу, смеется, утыкаясь головой в плечо Стива. – А со Стивом Роджерсом.  
\- Недоумок, - говорит Стив.  
Во всём этом, думает Тони, есть огромный плюс: теперь он безраздельно владеет вниманием Стива.


End file.
